


realisations don't work like that.

by orphan_account



Series: when the party's over: VLD REQUESTS [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Angst, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), vld 8 sucks ass but its a cesspool of possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you waiting for someone who is not coming back means living your life hoping that someone realises they can’t live theirs without you.---------<>for thrice<>





	realisations don't work like that.

"Goodbye, Keith." he says, and all Keith can focus on is the shape of his lips- the small, challenging smirk that he's known for years; the one he fell in love with. That smile was turning away- into an abyss of 'I will never see you again.'

Keith always hated that smile. Not because of the childish rivalry set between the two boys, but because it had always reminded him that he was an idiot. It always reminded him of what he couldn't have, and he hates it even more now; since it represents everything he could've done, but was too stubborn to actually attempt. That was the smile of missed opportunities, of shooting stars he didn't notice, of meteors that just passed the earth's orbit, of tears that were unshed. That smile was the reminder that he lost everything that he didn't even have.

In retrospect, it is probably all his fault that things were ending between them so soon.

If only he hadn't been so hard-headed, so against the idea of his own happiness; maybe then he would've convinced the stars to be on his side, maybe then he could've persuaded the moon to give him everything he ever dreamt of. 

This hand, outstretched before him was strong-willed. This hand was carved by the God's themselves. This hand was waiting for his own, and perhaps it would've been outstretched to him under different circumstances if time and space had mercy on him. If only it all had noticed his self-depreciation, and extreme inferiority- it would've been generous and given him what he wished he deserved. But instead, it all looked at her- a shining beacon of hope. A sign of a perfection in the eyes of the past, present and future. He doesn't blame her. He never could, but he can't help but hold a small flicker of resentment against her- a miniscule flame ready to burn everything she had to the ground. He didn't want to ruin everything, but he's always been the type to be jealous; he's always been the one to turn people's luck and joy into ash. 

It's different this time, though. This time, if he was to ruin her, he would ruin _him_.

So, instead of wearing a hate-filled expression- with curled down lips, a crease in his furrowed eyebrows and darkened eyes- he smiles with false happiness, but true fondness. He thanks the God's for allowing him this much time with him. He thanks the God's for allowing a goodbye, at least. He thanks the God's for allowing him to understand that he can't have everything, even if he prays day and night for it. He thanks the God's for letting him overcome the envy.

Raising his own hand, Keith latches onto the other's- eyes making absolute contact with his. A secretly sad smile graces his lips, and he nods. This is the last time he will see him probably. This is the last time he will ever be so close to him. But Keith makes peace with it, and forces himself to let go. 

_Let go, push your feet against the ground and jump. Feel the cold air brush against your face, let it push your hair out of your face, and let it wrinkle your clothes. Let go, let go, let go. Let go, release your hands and allow all the resentment to flow out. Let yourself fall, feel the rush of adrenaline, feel yourself lighten, feel your freedom._

"Goodbye, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ kneeshinoya


End file.
